beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Clio Delon
Clio Delon (クリオ・ドロン, Kurio Doron) is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a member of the French team, AS Gallus. His current Beyblade is Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing. Appearance Clio Delon has spiky gray hair that angles outwards with a long spike pointed down in between his magenta eyes. Above and below his left eye are a pair of red diamond-shaped marks. He also has pointed teeth like those of Silas, Xander, Lui and Jin; along with two prominent fangs that give him the appearance of a vampire. Clio wears a black cloak with golden accents and red gems that curves upwards at his neck and looks similar to a vampire's cloak. Underneath it, he wears a white cravat and a double golden buttoned green blazer. His sleeves are cuffed with white ruff and he wears black gloves. Clio also dons black pants with light orange stripes at the bottom tucked into light brown socks and brown loafers. When he was younger, he retains his current hair style and marks; he wore a white collared shirt with a pair of black suspender shorts. He also wore a black cape tied with a green-laced bow, white socks, and black shoes. Personality He is quite scary and seems to be a friend of Cuza and also helps him in practice in episode 40. However, he doesn't seem to notice that Cuza is afraid of him due to the fact that one of Clio's past magic tricks scarred Cuza for life. Despite his spooky appearance, Clio is actually very friendly and supportive and encourages Daigo during his match with Joshua. Clio is also shown to be great with magic tricks, as he and his entire family are famous magicians (according to Ataru). Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution Beyblades * Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing: Clio's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves * Levitation Launch: When Caynox takes a hard hit, it falls on its Bearing Performance Tip preventing it from falling and lifts the opponent into the air with its spring fangs, dealing more damage. Battles Relationships Cuza Ackermann Clio met Cuza when they were younger. Clio once performed a magic trick that scarred Cuza for life, leaving him in complete fear. Throughout the course of the series, Cuza eventually lightened up and formed a friendship with Clio, who helped him with his battles in the International Blader's Cup. Daigo Kurogami Clio and Daigo respect one another and are very supportive of each other in their battles. Quotes * "My heart doesn't race much, but when it does, it's at the thought of battling you." -after meeting up with Cuza * "He made me his puppet. I'm sorry, my friend." -realizing Norman fooled him after watching Cuza and Norman's match. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Clio, see Clio Delon/Gallery. Trivia * Clio's seiyuu, Kokoa Amano, is the youngest seiyuu to land a voicing role on Beyblade, at just 13 years old. * From the TV Tokyo website, Clio is said to be "originally from Romania" and "a direct descendant of Count Dracula." * Fitting the vampire theme, Clio is shown to enjoy drinking tomato juice, which resembles blood. * Clio is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: '''D'eep 'C'aynox, the others being Free De La Hoya, Cuza Ackermann, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Boa Alcazaba, Ghasem Madal, Joshua Burns, Ren Wu Sun, Silas Karlisle, Norman Tarver, and Kurt Baratier. References Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Characters Category:AS Gallus Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters